The Scientist
by flashdance
Summary: [OneShot][Yura]Tell me you love me. Come back to haunt me. Oh when I rush to the start.


* * *

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry._

_You don't know how lovely you are._

* * *

Midgar looked scary. I shoved my hands into my pockets because they were cold…and I wanted to make sure all my things were still in there. I was scared of being mugged. A few guys have bumped into me already and I'm just making sure I haven't been pick-pocketed. 

I looked up at one of the buildings. I think it was supposed to be a skyscraper, but the top half was ripped off (or knocked down). Everything here was so…dull and gray. What was it called, Monotone?

She always surprised me. Never a normal entrance. Through crowds of people I saw her—radiant, beautiful,..Loud. You couldn't miss her. She was across the bustling street hassling an old guy standing behind a booth. I see she still hasn't lost her love for materia. I guess I wasn't the only one rubbernecking the scene. I bumped into a large hairy guy (he was the one who had stopped walking without warning) who yelled, "Watch where you're going, punk." I said "Sorry" and hurried across the street. Before stepping foot onto the sidewalk I turned around and glanced at the guy, then I heard a shriek. I snapped my head in the direction and saw Yuffie sprinting down the street with an armful of shiny materia. I _had_ to grin.

When I finally remembered what my reason for being here was I started running, too. I really had no idea where she was going—but I was a fast runner—she'd have to run at light speed to get away from me. Ok, that was exaggerating; she'd just have to be as fast as a car. Which I highly doubt she was. But I'm not one to talk, I've learned: Never underestimate a ninja…well a ninja like Yuffie, anyway.

She 'shook' a few people in front of her, who tried to stop her, and then darted down an alleyway. I had to do the same, for some reason they thought I was her accomplice. By the time I got into the alley, all I could see was her shadow, which was now running in a new direction. I furrowed my brows and started sprinting faster. I wasn't going to lose her again.

* * *

_I had to find you, tell you I need you._

* * *

"Seventh…Heaven?" I arched a brow and after a moment of debating, I summed up the courage to step forward. 

She would be ecstatic to see me right? Or would she smack me upside the head for leaving Traverse Town vulnerable? I decided I didn't care what her reaction was. I just wanted to see her.

If you haven't caught on yet, I'm in love with my best friend.

It's taken me two years to decide I should tell her. It didn't hit me that she may leave or find someone else until she moved back to Midgar with Cloud and Aerith. I figured we'd all just stay in Traverse Town forever and be happy. I guess that was 'Happy Ending' in only my mind. They wanted to go back home. What was wrong with the way things were before?

The bell hanging on the door rung and my eyes flickered over to the man walking out. He wrapped his scarf around his neck and shoved his fists into his pockets. I finally realized it was snowing and I was standing out here like an idiot in nothing but cut-off jeans and a gray track jacket. Why did I cut these jeans up anyway? I glanced down at my bare calves. I guess I'm just used to shorts.

The small bell rung again—I was beginning to hate that thing.

I exhaled and pushed against the cold glass door. It didn't budge. I tried again, nothing. I got frustrated and finally read the bright red sign next to the door handle. "Pull". I felt like an idiot.

I decided I'd cough (or something) as I walked in, so that I wouldn't have to hear the stupid bell. A few people brushed past me as I entered the freakishly warm pub. The bartender greeted me as I sat down on a stool in front of her. Obviously me being a teenager boy with raging hormones, I couldn't help but notice her…assets.

She smiled, as if reading my mind, "How old are you, kiddo?"

Great excuse to get my mind to stop pondering on her bra size, "Um…sixteen."

She chuckled, "Then I should get you milk and cookies?" she set a few shot glasses on a shelf and turned back to face me.

"No." I now said in a lower voice, "Do you have hot cocoa?"

Her nametag read: Tifa. She grinned, pulled out a mug and poured in the sweet chocolaty substance then left to serve another customer.

I dropped my small spoon into the cup and started stirring it. I watched the steam dance around for a bit before I was interrupted. I felt a cold sharp object against the back of my neck and literally froze.

"I knew someone was following me." Her voice…I _knew _this voice.

I spun around (slowly) in my seat to see her. All I saw was a black and white floral design. I gazed up at her and grinned sheepishly, "Hi, Yuff."

She made a face and then took a seat next to me, "…Stalker."

"Heh. I missed you, too." I began stirring my drink again.

She snorted, "What're you doing here?"

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and gave her a nervous smile.

She's so oblivious.

* * *

_Tell you I'll set you apart. Tell me your secrets._

_Ask me your questions. Let's go back to the start._

* * *

"Do you remember the first words you said to me?" I asked, leaning back against the wall. Someone threw change into my empty cup as they walked by. I glared at the back of his head. This was the second time today someone had mistaken me for a bum. I looked down at my wardrobe. Ok…I guess it's not totally their fault. 

Yuffie grabbed the cup out of my hand, robbed it of it's contents, and then tossed it over her shoulder. "No."

"Well I don't actually remember either. But the first registered words were, 'I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie.'"

"And you remember this _how_?" she sat down besides me, on the ground and looked up at the sky.

"Maybe 'cause you constantly say it?" I gently pushed her to the side. She laughed and pushed me back, only harder. "Hey. No fair. You have man muscles."

She elbowed me for that one.

I wasn't sure if she knew I was staring at her or not, but she didn't say anything. She was adorable. I wondered if she was aware of this. Aware of her being so darned adorable, I mean. She fiddled with the red ribbon tied around her left arm. Tifa had that on her left arm as well; Cloud did, too. Was I supposed to have one?I started to wonder what it was for. I shook my head. My thoughts were all jumbled.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

She put her head back and tilted it so that she could see me, "You're my best friend—right?"

I smiled, "Yes…"

She grinned; "So that means you love me enough to give me your sweater so that I'd be warm and you'd be…not warm?" she batted her eyelashes.

I thought for a few seconds, "I don't know Yuffie…there _was _that time I was short a couple of dollars for a banana split, and you—"

"Hey! You're talking about money. Giving me your sweater would be free."

I rolled my eyes, "Alright…_alright_. Geeze. Only because you're…YOU." I unzipped the front and pulled my right arm out first.

"The Greatest Ninja that ever existed? Why thank you." she grinned and took the jacket out of my hand.

* * *

_Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be so hard._

* * *

I pulled away from her and opened my eyes. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She seemed out of it. 

"Ok…" her hand was still in the air. She cleared her throat, "..Coke or Pepsi?"

I laughed and looked away from her to avoid from blushing or doing anything else stupid. Not that kissing her was stupid—it was just…unexpected…and of all places to do it. We were standing in line waiting to order cheeseburgers. I grabbed hold of the railing behind me to keep myself standing.

"Whatever's fine." I said avoiding her eyes.

When she turned around to face the cashier I was able to bring my gaze back onto her. I still wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do. I really wanted to just tell her I loved her…but I've always been bad with words. So I basically just attacked her with my mouth. Horrible, I know.

Once out of line, she guided me to her table of choice and sat down. It was a booth; one side had the more comfortable bench and the other side of the table had two wooden chairs. She sat down on the booth side and put up her legs taking up all the room.

"Not fair." I mumbled as I sat down with our tray of food.

She grinned and grabbed the cheeseburger nearest to her. She was pretending I didn't just kiss her back there, right? I took a bite out of my burger.

"Ugh…pickles."

"Oh. I think I'm eating yours." She lifted the top bun up and showed me that there were no pickles in hers. She gave me a sheepish grin, "Sorry. Just pick 'em out."

I sighed, "I'm too lazy to."

"But you loathe pickles."

"Yeah, but I'm too lazy to pick them out and I've already eaten one."

"I'll take 'em out for you then." She reached across the table for my cheeseburger.

I shielded it with my hands, "No! I don't want you sticking your fingers in my burger."

"I'm not going to probe it." She sat back in her seat. We glared at each other for a moment or two, and then she smirked. "You're a horrible kisser, by the way."

"Ah you know you loved it." I teased.

"Did not!" she crossed her arms.

"You didn't?" I said in a mock-hurt voice.

She hesitated, "No—I mean—"

I cocked up an eyebrow, "So you _did_?" I said accusingly.

"Oh…choke on a pickle!" she got up and attempted to leave.

I chuckled and grabbed her by the forearm, forcing her to turn around and face me. "Don't go."

"Ewe. Let go, you have ketchup on your hand." She reached for a napkin.

"Ok…Ok. If I choke on a pickle for your amusement, will you stay?"

She had to think about it, "That was the lamest bribe I've ever heard." I opened my mouth but never got a word out, "Make it two pickles and I _may_ even walk you to your door."

"Aren't I supposed to walk you to _your_ door?" She smirked and sat down. I sighed, "Two pickles it is then."


End file.
